


‘Maybe in another life’

by Lzxren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Enemy Lovers, Ex to enemy to love to abuser, Ex to enemy to lover? to abusive asshole, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to write this for school, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, Writing, enemy to lovers to abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzxren/pseuds/Lzxren
Summary: SoulmatesOnce you turn 18 you get three names tattooed on your right wrist, one is your soulmate, one is you enemy and one is the person you will hurt you the most. What happens when Anastasia gets the same person? What does she do when that person is and old lover?





	‘Maybe in another life’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school and is pretty shitty- word limit was 1,500 including title. I also wrote on word and didn't redo the spacing for this but still paragraphs in this

In another life…  
‘In another life,’ She thought to herself. Maybe then she could have reached her dream.  
‘It’s your birthday, tomorrow right?’ Kai said walking down the corridor slightly turning her head to look at Anastasia. It was silent for a minute before anyone said anything again. Although Anastasia still hadn’t replied Kai could tell that she was nervous.  
‘It is going to be alright Anastasia, I will be with you the whole time,’ Kai said stopping to hold Anastasia by the shoulders. ‘You will be fine, I promise’  
‘I’m just nervous. What if my soulmate doesn’t like me?’ Anastasia said looking into Kai’s eyes. She started to talk again but was shut off by Kai pushing her hand over her mouth.  
‘Nonsense,’ Kai said completely letting go of Anastasia. ‘Do you want me to walk back with you?’  
Anastasia nodded and they both left the building.  
The door swung open and Anastasia walked into her small apartment, the light switched on and Kai proceeded to leave. Anastasia sighed and chucked her bag into the closet. ‘This is going to be a mess’ Anastasia thought to herself, pulling out her phone to call Kai.  
A couple hours passed, and Anastasia finally ended the call with Kai. It was nearing midnight. The time the soul marks appear. Anastasia decided she didn’t want to see who it was when they first appeared, so she went to sleep, completely shutting out the idea of soulmates.

The alarm rang early in the morning. She leaned over and turned it off before sitting up and staring into the wall which felt like space. ‘Sakura K’ repeated three times down, in a small cursive front on the inner side of her arm. Her head tilted slightly blinking her eyes a couple times to make sure she read it correctly. She had re-read it so many times that a headache formed. Anastasia let out a big sigh as her arms flopped back onto the bed. Her soulmate was the one who will hurt her the most. Her hands covered her face, and she closed her eyes.  
Anastasia looked up at Kai who was sipping on her coffee.  
‘I really don’t know what to do,’ Anastasia said, arms on the small table at the café. ‘Why am I so unlucky?’  
‘So, all three marks are ‘Sakura K’?’ Kai asked finally looking up to look at Anastasia.  
‘Yeah, they are,’ Anastasia replied in a bored tone. ‘What am I meant to do?’  
Kai looked down at the table again. The both of them silent, quiet enough to hear a pin drop. ‘I haven’t heard of this happening before,’ Kai said not moving. ‘Lucky thing is that you already know her, I have never met any of mine’  
‘I guess, but why did Sakura have to be all of them, she is my enemy, soulmate and the person who will hurt me. Although I do wonder what would happen if we got together,’ Anastasia said looking up to the dull light that hung from the ceiling. ‘I think I am going to call her later on, see if she wants to meet up.’  
‘Alright then, I should get going then,’ Kai said standing up and leaving Anastasia sitting at the table by herself.  
A couple hours passed; Anastasia had left a message for Sakura, but she had not responded. She decided to not wait for the reply as she would get caught up and get behind on her work.  
Not even a minute had gone by and her phone pinged. A few messages came up onto her phone as she reached over and picked it up, unlocking it when the screen lit up for the fourth time. Anastasia knew that Sakura was toxic, she had been close before Sakura moved. She found out that she was back in town recently and was signed up in her work area. She read through the messages and replied to the most recent one. Meeting up. It wasn’t necessarily the thing she wanted to do as fault of the marks on her wrist, but she was still her soulmate after all, and she should give her a chance.  
They had scheduled to meet up the next day in a local park. It was agreed to meet in the afternoon.

‘My life would be so much easier if Sakura wasn’t involved with me,’ Anastasia sighed picking up a handbag to put essentials in. She slowly opened the front door and left her apartment. The door closed behind her making a ‘clicking’ sound. Anastasia turned her head back to make sure that it was shut completely. After checking she walked down the white painted stairs.  
Anastasia stood by the fountain and waited for Sakura to show up. Not even a minute goes by and Anastasia looks from her phone to see Sakura standing in front of her. She looked innocent but Anastasia knew her well enough that this was an act. As soon as they were in private, she would become a manipulative jerk so Anastasia had to make sure they stayed in public so she could keep up the act. Sakura stare at Anastasia seemingly innocent but if you looked hard enough you could see the glint that she wore when she disliked someone. When Sakura found out that her soulmate and enemy was the same person, she smiled. In fact, she was extremely glad that Anastasia was her soulmate. She had been waiting for an excuse to see her again. After spreading those rumours about her, she was just ecstatic to break her even more. A small grin escaped Sakura’s lips as Anastasia snapped her back to reality.  
They both spent the rest of the afternoon together before going their separate ways. It went seemingly well. Too well for Anastasia’s liking. Every knows and then she could feel the chills that Sakura was sending up her spine.

Months go by and they had started dating. In these months Sakura had been as nice as she could in order to regain Anastasia’s trust. The relationship started out all well but as time went by, they started talking less and it became more distant. Rumours started up again. Anastasia’s mental was decreasing, and Sakura was the cause behind it all. It had only been mental before this point but now anything that she did annoyed Sakura and would most likely end in Anastasia getting hit. By the end of most weeks, she would have bruises trailing down her body and scars across her slender shoulders. Nobody knew and she couldn’t turn to anyone; Sakura had completely won in the game. To ruin Anastasia’s life.  
Anastasia coughed up a pool of blood the next morning spilling all across the tiled floor. Sakura rolled her eyes leaving her emaciated body dropped over the ground. She barely had enough energy to pick herself off of the floor before Sakura made her way over to the kitchen counter to watch Anastasia’s struggles. She let out a cunning smile and went back to watching.  
‘Are you going to help me or not Sakura? That is the least you could do for me,’ Anastasia said weakly her hands barely holding up her body. The eerie silence filled the void of space which only confirmed Sakura’s answer.  
‘Sakura, please,’ Anastasia pleaded her body trying to give out. She knew her limits and she was coming close to breaking them. Sakura looked down on her in disgust.  
‘You really should have known better than to get back with me Anastasia. You knew how this would turn out, yet you still gave me a chance. Just how many were you going to give me before you realise you come back to me and it turns out the same every time?’ Sakura said in a slightly sadistic tone, standing up to tower above Anastasia. ‘I’m waiting Anastasia.’  
Anastasia glared up at Sakura with all the strength she could muster.  
‘You’re still trying to fight me? Anastasia we both know that you are in no position to do so,’ Sakura remarked, sounding more and more sadistic with each and every word she spat out. She bent down to hold Anastasia’s head up by her chin. Anastasia’s brows furrowed and her teeth clenched trying to pull away from her strong grip. It only made her hold on harder. Sakura let out a small laugh and roughly let go of Anastasia’s face, making it suddenly drop down making a quiet clicking sound at the immediate movement.  
‘Just stop trying,’ Sakura said staring at Anastasia with the same glint in her eyes which sent chills down your spine. Anastasia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was powerless and useless. Nobody coming so save her. Her body almost giving out, her foggy mind drifting between dreams and reality.  
‘You really are pathetic.’ The last words she heard Sakura say before straying closer to a fantasy, before Anastasia passed out, she stuttered; ‘maybe in another life…’


End file.
